Father
by Zivagirl2010
Summary: Ziva's biological father dies. Gibbs/Ziva Father/daughter relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS all ideas are mine.**

It was the middle of the week and all was quiet in the bullpen. There weren't any major cases being worked on so all agents were looking through cold cases or doing other various paper work. Ziva looked up from her computer and glanced across the room at the TV behind Tony's desk that was reporting news 24/7 from all parts of the world. She was about to glance back at her computer when across the screen flashed the words, 'Mossad Director Killed.'

Ziva yelled at Tony to turn up the TV, "What?" a startled Tony asked.

"Turn up the TV," Ziva repeated, now having the attention of the rest of the team in the bullpen.

Complying with her request Tony un-muted the TV, and soon they were hearing the voice of the overseas news correspondent. "In a residential area inside of Tel Aviv, an explosion inside the residence of Eli David, the Director of Mossad, and a couple others wounded or dead. The Director was rushed to the hospital but was declared dead on arrival, yesterday afternoon."

With the news report over, Tony muted the TV and the team stared at Ziva. Ziva was too stunned to think or even fully comprehend what happened. Glancing around at her team mates she continued working while internally processing what happened.

For a couple minutes, Gibbs discreetly watched this team from the privacy of his desk; Tony and Tim had gone back to working on their cases but were stealing looks across the bullpen to Ziva's desk where it looked like she was working. From where he sat, he could tell that she hadn't gotten anything done in the ten minutes that they had heard about Ziva's father.

Seeing as nothing was going to get done the rest of the day, and it was already mid-afternoon, Gibbs told his team to pack up and head home. The guys were eager to leave and be done with desk work. With a passing glance and Gibbs and Ziva, they both said, "Good-night," and headed to the elevator.

Sitting behind her desk, Ziva heard Gibbs tell everyone to pack up and go home. She wasn't ready to do anything other than stare at her computer or at least keep her mind on something besides what it kept wanting to go to, her father. She may not have had a good relationship with him, and could handle him being in a different country, but to know that he was dead, and that there was never a chance to see him again or to even reconcile if she ever wanted to, just confused her.

Ziva was startled from her thoughts by the ringing of her desk phone, "Agent David," she answered.

"This is your father's assistant," came the voice from the other end, "I am calling to inform you that your father has passed away. His funeral will be in a week if you wish to attend."

"Thank-you," Ziva replied numbly, while hanging up the phone. She started to slowly gather her belongings when she felt Gibbs's presence behind her. Stilling her movements she listened as Gibbs spoke, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"My father's assistant informing me that my father had died and that the funeral will be next week," she explained.

"Are you gonna go?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. My head is still trying to process what happened and how I actually feel about it," Ziva explained.

"Why don't you come home with me for the night, I don't want you to be alone," Gibbs suggested.

Stuffing the last thing into her bag, Ziva turned around, and facing Gibbs, replied, "I am fine Gibbs."

"I'm sure you are," Gibbs told her. "Just humor me, just for tonight, and tomorrow if you want you can go home."

Sighing and lifting her bag onto her shoulder, Ziva nodded her head and said, "Fine, I will go with you."

The two of them arrived at Gibbs's house, and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening just hanging out around the house making dinner and working in Gibbs's basement. All the while Gibbs watched his youngest agent to see how the news was affecting her. She truly did seem to be fine, but there was something off about her, and Gibbs just couldn't put his finger on it. Around 9pm, Ziva told Gibbs she was gonna call it a night, and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom, while Gibbs stayed down stairs working for a couple more hours.

Around mid-night, Gibbs locked up and made his way upstairs, walking down the hall to the bedroom, he made a stop at the guest room, and peeked inside at his guest. All seemed quiet, and he was about to shut the door when he heard a muffled sob and saw her shoulder start to shake. Walking into the room, Gibbs called her name, and sitting on the edge of the bed started rubbing her back.

Ziva heard Gibbs coming down the hall, and opening her door. She tried to muffle her crying, but it wasn't working. She felt Gibbs sit down next to her, and as soon as he laid a hand on her back, she broke down completely.

Gibbs waited until Ziva's cries has subsided before talking to her, "I know you're not fine, you ready to talk about it?"

Turning to face him, Ziva replied, "My dad died Gibbs. I may not have had the greatest relationship with him, and may have wished him dead sometimes, but it actually happening, I can't even comprehend. Then not only do I have to find out by the news reporting it, but I'm also the last person that gets called about it." On the verge of tears again, she continued, "I have so many different emotions running through me, I don't know what to think of first."

"I think first, you should sleep, you're emotionally exhausted. Tomorrow we will talk about it and get done what needs to get done," Gibbs told her.

Looking up as his face she nodded her head, and laid back down, "Will you stay for a little bit?" she asked of Gibbs.

Seeing her face, from the light in the hallway, he could see the vulnerable little girl that never had a chance to come out. Nodding his head at her request, he placed a kiss on her forehead, and rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the complete opposite of what Ziva was feeling. Rolling over she glanced at the clock and read that is was after 10 in the morning. Grumbling to herself about her alarm not going off, she rolled out of bed and after getting ready for the day, made her way to Gibbs's kitchen to see if there was anything for breakfast.

Arriving in the kitchen she stopped abruptly when she saw Gibbs in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking coffee. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

"The team has the next week or so off," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" she replied back.

"Well you, because you're father died, and I believe you need to deal with that before dealing with cases. The rest of us, because it seemed like as good an excuse as any," Gibbs told her. Gibbs saw her open her mouth to retort back, but halted her progress, "I know you think you're fine, but you're not."

"You have no right to make those decisions Gibbs," she stated coolly, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Actually, I do," he replied keeping his posture calm, hoping it would rub off on his agent, who he saw so much like another daughter. "It was either take vacation/bereavement time willingly, or be forced to take the time off by the director. You need the time to grieve, and we'll all be here for you."

"I don't need the time off," Ziva stated, her voice rising slightly, "I need to work; I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Sorry, it's not a choice," he replied back, before going back to his paper.

Growling in frustration, Ziva spun on her heal and ran back to her room, within minutes she was back, but dressed in jogging pants, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Sending a parting glare at Gibbs, she made her way out of the house, slamming the door on the way.

Hearing the slamming of the front door, Gibbs just sighed; he knew that conversation wasn't going to go well, even before it happened. The director had called early in the morning to inform him of the death of Ziva's father, and that she was being given a couple days off, which weren't optional. Gibbs than suggested to him, that the whole team be given time off. Sitting back in his chair Gibbs finished off his paper and coffee while waiting Ziva return.

Gibbs was starting to get worried an hour later when Ziva still hadn't returned, he was about to call her, when he heard his front door open and the sound of Ziva's voice followed that by the voice of his Senior Field Agent. "He was wrong, Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, "He shouldn't be making these types of decisions for me."

"He was only trying to help Ziva," Tony tried to reassure her.

"I still don't like it," she stated. Arriving at the kitchen door, she spotted Gibbs, but turned to Tony and told him, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Gibbs heard her and called to her, "We'll talk when you're done."

"Hey boss," Tony greeted. "She's doesn't seem too happy with you. I, on the other hand, am VERY happy to have the next couple days off."

At Tony's excitement, Gibbs chuckled, and told Tony that Ziva will be ok, she's just got a lot of different emotions building up inside and taking out on the person closest was the easiest thing for her to do. Having been called to join in on the upcoming conversation, Tony settled at the table with Gibbs and waited for Ziva.

Forty-five minutes later, Ziva made her was back to the kitchen looking refreshed and much less frustrated with the one person she really sees as a father. Walking over to Gibbs, who was standing at the sink, she told him, "I'm sorry Gibbs for yelling, I was just frustrated and upset that the one person I least expected to make decisions about me, was. I know now, that it wasn't your doing, it was the directors."

"Apology accepted, kid," Gibbs smiled reassuringly at her, and placing a kiss on her forehead, sent her to the living room, where Dinozzo waited for them.

With everyone gathered, Gibbs asked Ziva, "Are you planning on going to the funeral?"

Ziva stared at him for a moment, thinking, and then replied, "Yes, I am. I think it's the right thing to do. We may not have had a close relationship, but he was still my father. It's what needs to be done."

Nodding in some agreement, Gibbs replied, "Ok, then we'll book tickets for us to travel. When did they say his funeral was?"

"It's Tuesday, of next week," Ziva started saying, and then back-tracked her thinking, "Wait. Did you say, 'we'?"

"Yes," Gibbs told her.

"You guys don't have to do that," she replied.

"Yes, we do," Tony told her. "The last time we were there, you ended up in a Terrorist camp." Seeing Ziva start to argue, he continued, "I know you're now a U.S. citizen, but we're not taking the chance.

Gibbs joined in and told her, "A U.S. Federal Agent is going out of the country, to a place where other important authority leaders may be, she is going to have an escort and protection."

Seeing as there would be no arguing with her boss and partner, she complied.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning saw Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva traveling by plane to Israel. They wanted to get there about a day early to take care of any matters that may come up concerning Ziva's father. As they got closer to their destination the chatter between the three agents became less and less as each of them thought about what was going to happen. Tony's main goal was to protect Ziva from any kinda of harm, both physically and emotional. Gibbs, who saw Ziva as another daughter was planning on making her feel safe and comfortable no matter what happens. Ziva was thinking about the family and friends she was going to encounter.

After landing, the three agents were escorted to their hotel to get settled. They had been there for an hour when there was a knock on Ziva's door. Answering, she found her father's assistant wanting to come update her on the progress of her father's funeral and the reason for the explosion. Inviting him in, she motioned for him to have a seat while she went to get the guys in the adjoining room.

With everyone seated, the directors' assistant started in talking about her father's death. "It seems that the explosion was an accident, a gas leak that was ignited when the stove was turned on. Your father was in the kitchen at the time of the explosion and was the closest to the source, which is why he died but everyone else in the house just had minor injuries." Glancing at Ziva he asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"No. Not at this time. It is almost better that it was an accident than, if it was one of his enemies come back for revenge," Ziva replied. "Now, what are the plans for the funeral?"

"I've talked to your Aunt, and she told me that they plan to have a small get together with just close family and friends' tomorrow afternoon. Tuesday morning is the funeral, and then afterwards there is a larger reception for everyone," Ziva was told.

"Thanks for letting us know," Ziva replied as she escorted the directors' assistant out the door.

Settling back in, Ziva faced her colleagues who were looking at her with faces of concern. "Now that everything has been settled and planned, how are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"I am feeling good," Ziva told them. "It's nice knowing everything is planned, and I don't have to do anything but show up."

"I for one," Tony spoke up, "am very glad that the explosion was an accident. It means that there is less concern for someone coming after Ziva for being the directors daughter, and wanting the get revenge for the directors past actions," Tony told the group.

"We got a couple hours before needing to turn in. I say we go find some dinner, and Ziva can play tour guide, and show us some of the sites," Gibbs suggested.

With everyone agreeing to the idea, they headed out in search of food and entertainment, returning many hours later exhausted but happy.

Monday afternoon brought the three agents to Ziva's Aunt's house. They enjoyed some authentic Israeli food and towards the end of the evening, when it was just family, heard many stories about Ziva as a small child. She was just like the guys would have thought. An independent, stubborn little girl who would fight for what she wanted and for those who were important to her.

As the day drew to a close, everyone returned to where they came from to get rest for the next day. That night was a sleepless one for Ziva for she was thinking of the next day's events. She may not have had to plan the thing, but no matter what she thought of her father, she was still the daughter of the Director. She would have to put on some kind of pleasant front and get through the day being as pleasant as she could to those around her.

She was finally about to go to sleep, two hours before her alarm went off, one look at her face in the mirror and she knew that it was going to be a long day. She was glad that she was going to have Tony and Gibbs there for support.

Throughout the morning, Gibbs kept an eye on Ziva who he made sure to keep next to him. She seemed fine, but she looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept the night before. Sitting through her fathers' funeral, she sat up straight and still, glancing ahead with no sign of emotion. They made it through the funeral and the trip to the grave site without incident.

At the reception, it was so crowded that it was hard to keep track of each other. At one point, the two older agents lost sight of the youngest, when they found her a couple minutes later; it was to her shouts of frustration. Following her voice, they found her yelling at an Israeli Officer, they didn't understand what she was saying, for it was in Hebrew, but the look on the officers' face was a mixture of scared and angry. Rushing over to intervene, Gibbs asked, "What's going on?"

"This man accused me of being a traitor," Ziva told him, still yelling. "He said that because I have become an American Citizen I have betrayed Israel and all that I have learned. I was then telling him that I became a U.S. Citizen because that's where I feel safe, and where my real family is, and that they wouldn't send me out to be trapped and tortured. He apparently can't accept that I might want a safe place to spend the rest of my life and raise a family," Ziva finally finished, with her voice now down to a normal level.

After ordering the officer to leave, Ziva turned to Gibbs and said, "Let's go home." Leaving the reception, they made it back to the hotel without further incident. They then packed up and headed to the airport where they were going to wait for their flight home later that evening.

Half-way home, Gibbs was busy reading, and watching his two agents sleep. He was about to rest his eyes too when he heard quiet sniffling coming from the isle across from him. Glancing over, he saw Ziva wiping at her face, trying to hold back her tears but not being very successful. Sliding over to her, he pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Just let go, Ziva. It's been a long, emotional day, just let go."

With those words spoken, Ziva let the tears come. She cried for those she lost, and for the childhood she never got to have, and finally for her father. With her tears exhausted, Ziva rested her head against Gibbs's chest, and as she was finally falling asleep, told him, "I'm glad I went, it's given me some kind of closure for that part of my life, and now it's time to start a new chapter. American is now my home, and you guys are my family, and that makes me very happy."

**AN: And that is the end of this story. I enjoy writing stories about the team as a family. Mostly the father/daughter relationship between Gibbs and Ziva and as the team as kids with Gibbs and Jenny being parents. I just have a hard time coming up with ideas, so if anyone has any suggestions of ideas or scenarios I would be happy to try and write it. **


End file.
